A dual-laser cell sorter will be acquired and made available for NIH sponsored research of the Principal Users. This instrument will permit analysis and sorting of intact cells, bacteria, isolated cell nuclei, and individual chromosomes. The accessories requested will permit analysis of large numbers of samples using an automated sample introduction system. A single cell deposition unit will accelerate the cloning and isolation of specific hybridomas. This cell sorter will be the principle instrument of the newly created UCSF Laboratory for Cell Analysis, a campus wide shared instrument facility.